


Sleep

by ALonelyStar (TheFoolXXII)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII/pseuds/ALonelyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up a little too warm and a little too comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking in writing requests so you can send me a message at my tumblr.

_He's_   _not entire sure what time he managed to climb into bed but the battles and the late hours spent with Clicky were exhausting and the walk back to the headquarters was too quiet. He’s nearly dead on his feet when he walks the empty corridors but he makes it to his room without a fuss. He carefully lays his jacket over the bare desk and climbs into bed. He briefly registers the fact that the bed was much warmer than the previous days._

A sliver of sunlight shone through the thin curtains and the steady steps of the officers outside the wooden door stirred the high school student from his slumber. Confusion settled in his mind like a fog; memories of the previous days blurred and mixed with dreams. The harder he tried to gather his thoughts the more it seemed like a disturbing nightmare.

With a soft groan the brunette let the fog settle in his mind in an attempt to return to his slumber. The thin, rough fabric of the blanket tucked around his shoulder did little to ward away the cold, so the teenager curled closer to the warmth beside him. The bed shifted slightly and suddenly something heavy was thrown around his shoulders. His mind barely registered the action so the teen merely shifted closer towards the source of warmth.  The fabric against his cheek was soft and smooth, nothing like the fabric wrapped around his body. The fog in his head grew heavier with the dull steady beats that rang against the solid warmth.

He dimly noted the dull sound of something beating. It was soft and familiar almost like a heart and he idly noted that the beating was faster than his own heartbeat. 

What could cause such a sound?

The fog lifts almost instantly when the source of warmth beside the teen sighed. With a strangled cry the brunette attempted to separate himself from the stranger which was a surprisingly hard feat as their legs were entangled and the man had wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Five more minutes," the man groggily demanded before wrapping himself with the teen’s forgotten blanket. Perhaps it was because of the adrenaline so early in the morning or perhaps the remains of sleep was still deep in his mind but it took Daichi a few moments to register the fact that Joe had climbed into his bed sometime last night.

"W-what are you doing here?!" The brunette screeched. Joe slowly Joe slowly untangled his arms and legs from the younger brunette and rolled to his back.

"So loud," Joe yawned. The younger brunette reached over and pushed the older man with a rough shove.

“Get off!” He screamed and the man let out a yelp when he fell off the bed and onto the hard, cold tiled floor.

“I liked it better when you were asleep, you were so nice then.” Daichi flushed at the man’s words and let out strangle scream.

“So loud,” Joe stood up slowly while trying to soothe the ache in his side by lazily rubbing it. Without saying anything else the older man climbed back into the bed.

“What are you doing?!” Daichi made another move to shove the man off his bed when Joe reached over and grabbed the younger brunette’s shirt. He pulled the younger boy towards him and curled around the sputtering teen.

“I don’t want to fight,” Joe muttered into the struggling teen’s unruly bed hair.

“Wha-” Daichi paused for a moment. For a minute, the only sounds in the room were the faint claps of heels against the hallway tiles, the slowly tick-tock of the manual clock in the corner of the room, Daichi’s deep breaths, and the thundering heartbeats. He thought, for just a moment, if his heart was calm and if his breath wasn't stuck in his throat he would be so comfortable.

“You’re so warm,” Joe mutter into the boy’s unruly bed hair.

“That’s creepy!” Daichi buried his face in Joe’s shirt to avoid looking at the older man and embarrassing himself. The smell of sweat and blood mixed with the faint smell of cologne and antiseptic and filled his nose but Daichi clung to the older man.

“And so cute!” Joe cooed.

“Gah!” Daichi groaned into the man’s shirt fully intent on ignoring the man’s laughter and falling back to sleep. Admittedly, when the older man pulled him closer Daichi was surprisingly warm.

Very warm.


End file.
